


Christmas Present

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	Christmas Present

城墙上早已挂满冬青和槲寄生组成的垂花彩带，比圣诞灯还要闪耀的小仙子们正绕着圣诞树飞舞。被几千支蜡烛点亮的礼堂还飘着独特的雪花，落到地面前就会凭空消失。整个城堡回荡着圣诞颂歌，看着餐桌上堆着几百只烤的金黄的烤火鸡、边上配着各式各样的火鸡填料，精致又让人食欲大开的姜饼屋，一年生都瞪大了眼睛。他们都听过学长们描述过霍格沃兹的圣诞十分震撼，但亲眼看到又是另一回事了。

 

此时坐在礼堂长桌前的中本悠太无精打采地戳着盘中的食物，这些场景对于一个6年生已经毫无吸引力。斯莱特林的长桌今晚格外的空旷，几乎所有的小蛇们都需要回家参加各个家族的晚宴。

 

“啊我们级长大人~ 你怎么在圣诞节前夜孤零零的一个人？“

 

悠太抬起头来，看着东赫拉着一个带着红金围巾和黑框眼镜的小狮子坐了过来。两个孩子手上的食物能打破徐英浩和郑在玹去年创下的记录。

 

“小孩子不要管那么多，倒是我们李小熊今天怎么把哈利波特带到斯莱特林的地盘来了？” 本来心情就不太美丽的中本悠太没好气的回呛。

 

“哈利波特” 猛地一抬头，结结巴巴的想自我介绍又看向东赫眼神里带着一点慌乱。

 

“悠太哥你幼不幼稚，” 李东赫把手上的可可饼往他头上扔，“这是李马克，和我一样是4年纪生。人家可崇拜你了。”

 

似乎想证明自己是一个头号粉丝，李马克特别真诚的放下鸡腿，伸出自己油光发亮的手握了上去。“悠..悠太哥是我最..最喜欢的魁地奇击球手了！要不是我们不同学院，我肯定每次比赛都会给你应援。你上次代表学院参赛的时候……”

 

李马克的声音激动到礼堂里的人都在往这里看，东赫表示自己丢不起这个人，就提前把他拉回了狮子们的座位。

 

不过话说回来，

身为斯莱特林的级长和魁地奇球队队长，他到底是为什么在平安夜连个吃饭的朋友都没有呢？

 

哦对，因为他那群狐朋狗友都很好意思的结伴去约会了。

 

李永钦一个礼拜前就和徐英浩请假提前走了，带着自家的美国男友去泰国过海岛风情的圣诞。在郑在玹软磨硬泡的努力下，金道英终于肯带着他回去见家长了。连著名的学（死宅）霸夫妇李泰容和文泰一都跑出城堡，去享受烛光晚餐。

 

好吧，本来中本悠太可不在乎自己那群损友有什么圣诞计划。因为他和男友也早已定下去阿尔卑斯滑雪的浪漫圣诞，而自家的小可爱突然生病了。别说去浪漫旅游了，连见面都不让他见。

 

他昨天一晚上也没能答出鹰状青铜门环给出的逻辑谜语，不仅没看见昀昀，还在一群拉文克劳前丢尽了脸。

 

“悠太哥！” 两颗小脑袋突然鬼鬼祟祟的窜了出来，两个人急急忙忙地拉着中本悠太就走，他还没有回过神来就被两个小学弟拉到了有求必应屋的门口。

 

看着四周无人，停下脚步的黄仁俊和钟辰乐特别愧疚的看着他。支支吾吾的想说着什么，又不知道怎么说。他们昀昀哥哥的男朋友不生气的时候已经够可怕了。

 

“仁俊，辰乐？” 悠太试图弄明白他们两个拉他来这里是干嘛，“你们是不是又闯祸了？我和你们说了，拉文克劳里犯事只能去找你们昀昀哥，或者泰一哥。我要是在被他们抓到给你们开后门，我这个级长的位置可就坐不住了。”

 

“不，我们没有闯祸，不对，是闯祸了，但不是我们。”辰乐语句有些颠三倒四，紧张的不知道如何整理思绪。“闯祸的是思成哥。”

 

“你先别急，” 眼看着中本悠太就要往拉文克劳的休息室里跑去，黄仁俊马上叫住了他 “思成哥就在有求必应屋里！”

 

“他，其实没有生病。” 黄仁俊咬着嘴唇，也不知道该如何解释，“他在做复方汤剂的时候出了一点小事故……”

 

黄仁俊顿了顿，示意着钟辰乐继续说，辰乐看着中本悠太越来越黑的面孔摇了摇头，推了黄仁俊一把让他继续说，

 

“我们几个那天……拉着他想试试他做的复方汤剂, 但是…罗渽民把我放在边上的鹿毛样本和头发样本搞混了。“

 

中本悠太觉得自己应该是幻听了，复方汤剂的切忌就是不能混入任何的动物毛发。那这不就意味着……

 

“思成哥长出鹿角以后就把自己藏在屋里，逼我们不准告诉别人，说是马上会好，但是…” 辰乐不敢看悠太的表情，一直盯着自己脚尖说话，“但是都过了两天了，他一点变化都没有。“

 

没有听到回应两人抬起头来，有求必应屋的门和悠太都已经消失了。

 

屋内的人背对着门口，正拿着手机坐在床上…打游戏。 听到门口有声音头也没回的让仁俊把吃的放下赶紧滚，别来吵他。

 

中本悠太放轻了脚步，偷偷往前靠近。终于看到了自己恋人与平时不一样的地方，毛茸茸的头发配上了毛茸茸的鹿角。悠太好奇的摸了摸，坐在床上的人跳了起来，同时也吓到了没想到他会反应那么大的中本悠太。

 

“黄仁俊我说了多少遍，别乱摸啊，我这对角很敏感的！“

 

从悠太的视角，他看到董思成气急败坏的捡起被仍下的手机，骂骂咧咧的说着中本悠太听不懂的国语。就在董思成想要转过头来继续骂人时，才发现站子后面的不是黄仁俊而是自己的一脸懵逼的男朋友，可怜的手机在一次扑街。

 

中本悠太终于看到被复方汤剂影响后董思成的样子，幸亏昀昀喝下去的量应该不多。除了明显的鹿角，也只是加长了昀昀的睫毛而已。

 

“你看起来可真像是一个圣诞装饰。” 中本悠太下意识的点评到

 

没想到董思成也不生气，竟然还对着他露出了一个傻笑。

 

看着床边一桌的黄油啤酒，得了，小祖宗不仅把自己变成了这样子，还把自己灌醉了。

 

傻笑着的董思成被中本悠太一把抱在怀里，看着他那么可爱，悠太兴致盎然的拍了拍思成的翘臀，又忍不住多揉了两把。 怀里的小鹿呜呜的撅起小嘴，带着可爱鹿角的美人，忽然眨着大眼睛撅嘴卖萌要亲亲？中本悠太怎么可能会拒绝。

 

从一开始单纯的两唇相碰渐渐的越来越发激烈，不知道什么引出了悠太天生的占有欲，怀里的人根本使不上力，被壁咚在墙上热吻，两人的身体也贴得越来越紧，直到思成涨红着脸意识到对方起了反应，顶着自己的大腿根。

 

两人下意识的分离，中本悠太默不作声似乎在等他的指示。董思成把自己的头脑发热怪在了啤酒和中本悠太身上，决定直接破罐子破摔。双臂勾在悠太的脖子上，讨好的用翘臀蹭了蹭，满意的看到对方的眼神暗了不少。凑到男友的耳边，借着自己喝下的酒精勇气，

 

“Wanna ride me for Christmas?”

 

下一秒，他就被悠太压在身下，魁地奇队长优越的胸腹肌紧贴着自己，身上的袍子没两下就被扯了下来，不知道是不是斯莱特林的袍子质量比较好，思成努力了半天硬是没有脱成功。

 

看着身下的人嘟着亲肿了的小嘴，修长的双腿还勾着他的腰，中本悠太怀疑自家男朋友是不是把春药混在了黄油啤酒里。思成虽然狠不得他马上进来，但自己还是要耐下心来做着扩张。后面的小穴迫不及待地吸着手指，嘴里也哼哼唧唧地催着他快点。

 

悠太拍了一把屁股警告他要乖一点，又温柔的亲了亲可爱的鹿角，没想到身下的人颤抖着发出嘤嘤的哭声，下面的小嘴更加紧的缠着他。

 

“不要，不能碰角“

 

斯莱特林恶作剧的本性让悠太故意装作自己没听清，再次吻上了思成头顶，舌头绕着鹿角打转。

 

“啊，哥哥，不能碰.......好爽....呜呜……思成不行了”

 

“什么不能碰，” 中本悠太变本加厉，一边添弄着手指还磨着穴中的敏感点，“我都还没骑，昀昀怎么就不行了？”

 

思成连话都说不出来了，只能呜呜地掉眼泪。等到小穴终于被填满的那一刻，那种满足感让他浑身颤抖。

　　

　　“悠太，你...太快了……哈啊……嗯嗯……” 重新找回文字的思成也不知道自己断断续续的想表达什么，就觉得整个有求必应屋像是烧了起来，热到自己快要化在男人身下。

 

中本悠太毕竟是此届霍格沃茨最优秀的击球手，不论是体力还是耐力都不是董思成可以拼比的。很快思成带着哭腔射了出来，求饶着自己要坏了，悠太也只是俯下身亲吻着他的锁骨安慰着

 

“昀昀别哭了，我好心疼的。”

 

嗓子都哑了的董思成心里翻了一个白眼，男人也真的只是口头安慰着，身下却更加用力的抽插。不知道过了多久，思成抖着身子再一次被灭顶的快感埋没，两人才摊在一起。累到不行的小鹿提醒自己明天一早就要打死那两个小兔崽子。

 

城堡里回荡着的圣诞颂越来越响，看着怀里已经睡眼朦胧的思成，悠太亲了亲他的额头。

 

“Merry Christmas my love，你就是我最爱的礼物。


End file.
